


Coffee Run

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: An Apocalyptic Love Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Amnesiac Castiel (Supernatural), Dogs, Episode: s02e09 Croatoan, Episode: s05e04 The End, Episode: s12e19 The Future, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: After traveling from 2007 to 2057, Sam and Dean Winchester encounter Castiel. They band together, but things go horribly wrong on a run to get more coffee.This work is part of a Destiel Promptober 2019 prompt series. The stories are inspired by two different word prompts each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompts for the day are: Bait and Doorway





	Coffee Run

Castiel frowned as he made coffee. Dean glanced at him from where he was lounging on the couch, while Sam sliced berries and apples that they had gathered into a fruit salad. Dog, Castiel's German Shepard, was sprawled on the ground with his head resting on Dean's boots.

Castiel sighed at the brothers, "We're out of coffee. If we want any more, we'll have to journey out and see if there are any grocery stores left in a larger town. Over the years, I've cleaned out the stores nearby. Waterville is about 25 miles from here. Perhaps, its stores haven't been picked through." The brothers knew that Castiel had been foraging for food in the immediate area for years.

Dean grunted in agreement, while Sam asked, "Can we hit up any libraries there?" The trio had already scoured the library in Hallowell for lore books. Sam had found a few books about local myths but nothing significant enough to help them look up information about demons or who Castiel was. Without access to Bobby's library or the internet, they effectively were cut off from the lore. Sam without access to lore was a very disgruntled Sam.

Castiel frowned, "We will need to find a way to sleep securely over there if we stop at a library. It's too far for a single day trip."

Dean frowned for a moment, "I can try to cobble a car together."

Castiel nodded and the trio along with Dog left the safety of Castiel's sanctuary. They found a car in relatively good condition in the bay of an abandoned auto repair shop. As Dean tried to get the car started, Castiel watched guardedly while Sam tried to siphon gas from other abandoned cars. After several failed attempts, Dean replaced the battery with one that still had a spark of a charge. The car roared to life. Dean looked at the car critically - usually, he wouldn't be caught driving a Honda Accord, but he couldn't afford to be choosy in post-apocalyptic Maine.

As they got in the car, Castiel looked around nervously. The car was making a considerable amount of noise, the roar of the engine reverberating in the garage bay. He could see movement to the south. Castiel said, "Let's get going, Dean," as he e gestured towards the zombies. Dean backed the car out of the garage drove carefully through the remains of cars on the interstate leading through town. Sam's brow furrowed as he stared out the windows. "Cas, what exactly happened here? It seems only to be people that are gone. The air is clear, the landscape looks normal. What could have done this?"

Castiel replied, "I don't know. It happened before I woke up here. I assume some sort of virus." Castiel looked off into the distance. 

He suddenly could distinctly remember Dean telling him as they stood beside a roadway under a streetlight about Croatoan zombies being in a future world. The memory Dean said, "Cas, there were Croates there. And I… I hunted them. Future me. You were there too, only you weren't then like you. Don't ever change, Cas."

He shook his head, clearing the memory. "Croatoan virus. That's what it was."

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "You sure about that, Cas?"

Castiel squinted his eyes and said, "I think I am."

Sam mused, "We ran into that before. It is carried in the zombies' blood. People just go kind of berserk when they get exposed to the blood in a matter of hours. Dad thought it was caused by demons, and it's related to the disappearance of colonists at Roanoke."

"Well, it looks like they have a full-fledge outbreak here. Sam, we should go home. Return to the stone circle that brought us here and wham-bam head for home. Cas could come with us," Dean protested.

Castiel played with Dog's ears for a moment before saying, "The rocks never sing for me. I don't think I can go through the circle to return with you."

Dean asked, "Did you ever think that maybe you are here because you went through the stones?"

Castiel studied Dog's fur and said, "The thought has passed my mind. I have gone up there several times, but nothing opens for me. I go nowhere. Some people have disappeared back into the stone circle after they arrive, but not me." Castiel stared silently out the window.

When they arrived in Waterville, Dean stopped in front of an abandoned Walmart. They turned off the car and sat quietly for several minutes but saw no movement. Dean finally said, "Let's go."

Dean led the way to the doors while Castiel and Dog remained in the back, vigilant. After they entered the doorway of the Walmart, Dean whispered harshly, "We stick together. Nobody wander off. We'll hit coffee, grab canned goods and any ammo they might have, and beat it. Capiche?"

Sam nodded, while Castiel said, "Capiche."

They gathered the goods they wanted and found duffle bags, dusty and smelly, but still useable to put the things in. They headed for the front when a large group of zombies gathered in the doorway. Castiel clenched his jaw. "There's too many of them for us to fight through."

Dean said hopefully, "Can you just do the thing you did last time and smite them all to Hell?"

"Unfortunately, that doesn't work every time. I have no way of knowing in advance whether it will." He thrust the duffle bag he was carrying to Dean. "Hold this."

Dean took the bag in surprise and asked, "Wait? Why?"

Castiel pulled a leash out of the pocket of this trench coat, snapped it to Dog's collar and handed it to Sam wordlessly. Castiel said, "I'll be bait. You get out of here. I'll meet up with you at the library if I'm able. Now stay here."

"What? No?" Dean said.

Castiel didn't pay any attention as he ran towards the zombies yelling, "Hey, assbutt."

Dean growled, "Son of a bitch," and started to move forward. 

Sam grabbed onto his arm and yanked back, "Dean, stop. Cas has already gotten their attention. We should do what he asked. He's been outsmarting them for years."

After the zombies followed Castiel deeper into the store, Dean and Sam broke and ran towards the door. Dog whined and tried to pull in the other direction, but Sam was able to wrangle him into the car. Dean started the car and roared off in the direction of the library. They paused in the parking lot of the library but saw no signs of zombies. They walked together into the library tensely. After Dean found a room within no windows within the stacks, Sam and Dean pushed furniture in front of the door to block it. They sat quietly waiting for Castiel in the dark.

Dean broke the silence and suddenly growled, "If he dies just because we needed to do a coffee run…"

Sam said calmly, "He'll be fine."

"I don't want to lose him."

Sam looked at him shrewdly, "You really like him."

"He's just a weird, dorky little guy that apparently needs a keeper. We could have found a back way out. It's a friggin' Walmart. There are lots of exits in the back. Why'd he go off halfcocked like that?"

"He'll be ok. I have faith."

Dean scoffed, "How can you? We barely know him."

"He's just different, Dean. He's good or something. Besides, we deserve a break."

"Like we ever get one. Sam, it's like we just fit with him. I don’t understand how or why." Dean's brows furrowed.

They heard a rattling outside. Dog whined looking towards the door. A deep voice called out, "Sam? Dean?"

Dean and Sam moved the furniture away from the door and Castiel entered. In the dim light of the library, they could see his trench coat was tattered and ripped with blood splattered all over his white shirt. Dean asked anxiously, "Did you get bitten? Is there any blood on your skin?"

Cas looked at him blankly for a moment before answering, "I'm immune to them. I don't know why."

Dean growled, "That might have been a good thing to tell me before you went all kamikaze on them. I was... We were worried."

Sam smirked, "Mostly Dean was worried. I knew you'd be fine."

Dean roared at Castiel, "Where the hell do you get off pulling a move like that? You can't just things like that, Cas. We're in this together now. You can't just go cowboy off like that. 

Castiel held his hands up in mock surrender. "I told you my people skills are 'rusty'. I didn't mean to worry you. I think the doors are appropriately secured and warded so you can search for the books you want, Sam. Please take Dog with you so he can warn you if anything approaches."

After Sam left, Dean stared at the wall, still looking angry.

Castiel laid a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry to have distressed you, Dean. I just want to keep you and Sam safe."

"You ain't our babysitter, Cas."

Castiel squinted and his eyes glazed as a memory flashed through him. Memory Dean was yelling at him in a hotel room, "You're not our babysitter, Cas, okay? That is not your job. And when in our whole lives have we ever been safe?" He gasped at the wave of emotion. He had betrayed Dean in his past. He had taken something from him.

Dean looked at him concerned," Are you remembering something else, Cas?"

"I don't think I'm a good friend, Dean. Perhaps, you and Sam should try to go home," Castiel replied earnestly.

Dean put an arm around Castiel's shoulder. "The world out there is crazy. Hell, both worlds are crazy. You, me, and Sam. We're just better together." A feeling of warmth pulsed between them, promising of things to come.


End file.
